Vehicle-to-X communication is currently moving towards series production. It in particular provides vehicles with the possibility of emitting vehicle-to-X messages, at given distances or in the event of certain incidents, which for example include information about speed, position, route, acceleration or particular incidents such as breakdowns or emergency braking maneuvers. The currently applicable standards are IEEE802.11(p), IEEE1609, SAE 2735, SAE 2945 and ETSI ITS-G5. New 3GPP standards for Cellular-V2X (C-V2X) are also currently being drawn up.
Vehicle-to-X communication is a cooperative technology. This means that it is usually necessary for at least two communication devices suitable for vehicle-to-X communication to participate if the cooperative system is to take effect. This is true not only of the intended field of use, but also for the test phase during development. Under laboratory conditions this is comparatively simple to achieve, since during development communication devices can be operated with a simulator. Driving trials and real traffic simulations are not problem-free, however, since in these cases the communication device under development is itself moving and thus at least the position can be comparatively difficult to predetermine. Due to the large number of vehicles which need to be coordinated, unsuccessful tests occur to an increased degree and particularly critical driving maneuvers may not be tested so as not to put the participants at risk.